poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pooh's Adventures of Big Time Movie
Pooh's Adventures of Big Time Movie is another upcoming Winnie the Pooh/Big Time Rush Crossover made by LegoKyle14 and Sonic876. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot The film begins with Big Time Rush as a group of secret spies, who work together to save an unnamed princess from the clutches of an evil mastermind, who plans to leech the codes from her to activate Britain's supply of nuclear bombs so he can rule the world. As they defeat the villain and rescue her, however, it is revealed that the event is nothing more than Carlos' dream. The real Big Time Rush are on a plane on the way to London to begin their world tour. Carlos has frequent dreams of becoming a spy, something Logan claims is prosperous, while James desires to fall in love. Gustavo and Kelly wish only for the tour to go well, while Katie wants to become a princess in England. As they arrive in London, the film switches to view an unnamed man fleeing from airport security officials carrying a mysterious (and girly) backpack. As he is nearly cornered, however, he quickly swaps it with a similar bag on its way to baggage claim. He is captured soon after, and is taken to the home of millionaire businessman Sir Atticus Moon, who desires a device stored in the backpack so he can use it to conquer the world. Upon discovering that the agent switched the bags, however, he orders his henchmen to move out and find the true backpack. Back at the boys' hotel, it is revealed that the backpack the agent switched in fact belongs to Kendall; it was sent to him by one of his fans, which is why he uses it despite its unmanly appearance. They are thrilled to discover that they are staying in an expensive and luxurious suite, although they cannot explore around London by order of Gustavo. As they begin unpacking, Kendall discovers that his bag holds the device Moon is after, a strange bug-like mechanism. When he switches it on, it causes the entire room to become engulfed in anti-gravity, which easily wrecks it when the bug is switched off and everything falls to the floor. Immediately afterward, a handful of secret agents arrive and demand that the boys surrender the beetle to them, among them a young, attractive but mysterious girl. All of them manage to foil each other's attempts to get the bag from BTR, and the boys are able to escape through a fire exit. Meanwhile, at the British Intelligence HQ, MI6, it is revealed that the man who swapped the bags was actually a secret agent named Simon Lane, who the agency believes has gone rogue. They also zero in on BTR, believing them to also be suspects, especially after watching video footage of Gustavo claiming that they will soon 'crush London, conquer the rest of Europe, and rule the world.' Although he was only referring to the success of their upcoming tour, MI6 takes it as a threat for world domination. Big Time Rush flees to Chinatown, where they are able to deduce that Moon had something to do with the antigravity device's creation. They are ambushed by the other spies once again, although this time the woman saves them with her AI-equpped spy van. She tells them that her name is Penny Lane and that she is Agent Lane's daughter; she believes that by offering the beetle in exchange, she will be able to free her father while still stopping Moon by shooting him with a tranquilizer shortly after the trade-off. Upon discovering they are now wanted criminals and cannot go to the police, they agree to help as long as Penny helps them clear everything up and get them to their concert rehearsal when they are done. Through a few mistakes on the parts of both sides, Penny, Agent Lane, and the boys are able to escape Moon's clutches while still holding on to the beetle. They retreat to a secret hideout, where Lane assures them that once he returns to MI6 to prove his innocence and get the beetle into safer hands, he will be able to fix the mess they are in. As he is preparing to leave, however, Logan accidentally shoots him with a tranquilizer dart disguised as a pen, which according to Penny lasts twelve hours. Meanwhile, Katie has been attempting to set her mom up with the 'Duke of Bath', who she believes is royalty; however, she is stunned to discover from a commercial on TV that he is actually only a toilet salesman. Before she can inform her mother, however, she is kidnapped by Moon, who sends a message to BTR demanding the Beetle in return for her safety. Carlos then realizes that his dream is coming true and that Katie is the 'princess' they have to rescue. The guys and Penny assure Kendall that they will save his sister in time, though they are hindered when the beetle accidentally ends up in the back of one of Moon's trucks, and they ultimately decide to use the events of Carlos' dream as a guide on what to do. Back at Moon's castle and at MI6 Headquarters, it is revealed that Moon plans to use the beetle's anti gravity powers to knock the moon from its orbit, thus triggering a multitude of natural disasters on Earth that would force its leaders to surrender to him. Just as the moon is about to align itself with Moon's laser, the boys and Penny arrive; Carlos and Logan beat up the guards, while Kendall works to free Katie. However, Moon projects a force field around himself and activates the laser, initiating his plan; luckily, James, with a kiss from Penny, finds the courage to fall onto Moon from a balcony above him and deactivates it just in time, saving the planet. Moon flees outside with Katie and, in a last attempt to recover his plan, demands the beetle. Realizing he must give in to save his sister, Kendall reluctantly tosses the beetle to Moon; just before he catches it, though, Katie forcefully steps on his foot, causing him to hunch over in pain. The beetle latches onto his back instead and turns on, causing him to slowly lift into the sky. Kendall happily reunites with Katie, and MI6 agents arrive, having learned of the band's innocence from Gustavo and Kelly, who they had spent several hours torturing. In exchange for the boys saving the world, the agents agree to give them a lift to their concert in a helicopter, and they arrive just as the tour manager is about to cancel it. The boys sing 'Elevate' to the roaring crowds, and Mrs. Knight calls it off with the Duke, as she hates toilets (the smell, the look, cleaning them). After the concert, the boys prepare to leave to tour London for the night; however, their tour guides are revealed to be two Swedish spies who ambushed them earlier. The spies request that BTR to have a concert in Sweden on their world tour before driving off without them. However, Penny pulls up with her father, who has finally regained consciousness, and offers to give them a tour of the city, provided they can make a few 'stops' along the way. The boys pile in, with Penny and James sharing a quick smile before the door closes and they all drive off. Trivia * Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Pluto, Tino Tonitini, Lor McQuarrie, Carver René Descartes, Tish Katsufrakis, Sunset Shimmer, Doraemon, Noby, Sue, Sneech, Big G, Star Butterfly, Marco Diaz, Nella, Trinket, Garrett (Nella the Princess Knight), Clod, Genie, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Mr. Krabs, The DigiDestined and their Digimon, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private), Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, & Scootaloo), Princess Cadance, Shining Armor, The Bowser Family, Lord Dragaunus, Siege, Chameleon, Wraith, Psycho Rangers, Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, Goldar, Scorpina, Sheldon J. Plankton, The Dazzlings, Pete, Master Xehanort, The LOSERS Empire, The Crime Empire, Dr. Facilier, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed (The Lion King), Dr. Blowhole, Makunga and Team Rocket will gust star appearance in this film. * The Bowser Family, Lord Dragaunus, Siege, Chameleon, Wraith, Psycho Rangers, Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, Goldar, Scorpina, Sheldon J. Plankton, The Dazzlings, Pete, Master Xehanort, The LOSERS Empire, The Crime Empire, Dr. Facilier, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed (The Lion King), Dr. Blowhole, Makunga and Team Rocket will be working with Moon. * The Fairly OddParents,'' The Loud House, SpongeBob SquarePants and Big Time Movie'' are all made by Nickelodeon. Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Sonic876 Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Musical Films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Epic films Category:Winnie the Pooh/Non-Disney crossovers Category:Written songs Films Category:Spy films Category:Nickelodeon Crossovers Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Travel Films Category:Winnie the Pooh/Nickelodeon Crossover Category:Upcoming films